Fallen Sun
by Ceres Strifekeehl
Summary: Matt estaba ansioso de ver a Mello .. pero lo que encontro, era algo que no esperaba. Fic completamente M: MxM, rated M.


**F**allen**S**un.

_**P**__rologo._

Cuando Mello le llamo para avisarle que requeria de sus servicios, Matt no entendia por qué tenía que ir a su cuartel a realizar el trabajo, siendo que podía completarlo perfectamente en casa, como todas las otras veces. ¿Acaso creía que estaba perdiendo la habilidad, y pretendia mantenerlo vigilado para que no metiera la pata¡Perder ese millón de dólares la última vez no habia sido culpa suya¡La luz se fue y no volvio sino hasta una maldita hora después!

En fin.

El caso es que Matt realmente SABE cómo hacer su trabajo. No por nada lo estaban llamando a _él_.

La idea de infiltrarse en la mafia le parecía infinitamente atractiva; estaba asqueado y aburrido de vaciar cuentas bancarias y estafar paginas de compra por internet.

No disminuyo la velocidad al sacar otro cigarrillo y encenderlo, creando nubes de humo que navegaban por el interior del desgastado Mustang Boss '71 con asientos forrados de cuero. No le gustaba vestirse de cuero ...

_... pero le gustaba sentirlo_.

Conducir de Nueva York a Los Angeles a la mitad del invierno, sin calefacción, era una estupidez. Ya era el cuarto día de camino.

Estaba nervioso.

Ver a su ex-compañero en persona, por primera vez después de cuatro años le retorcia el estomago de una manera poco saludable y casi enfermiza.

La noche anterior, soñó con él.

Soñó con sus cuerpos desnudos frotandose entre si con desdén, forcejeando, tratando de desgarrarse mutuamente.

Soñó con sus labios, dejandole marcas en la piel.

Soñó con esos ojos que se clavaban en los suyos con brutal insistencia, como queriendo arañarle el alma de una manera extasiante.

Soñó con las uñas de Mello aferrandose a su espalda, y sus piernas rodeandole las caderas, tratando de que cada choque de sus cuerpos fuera tal que se vieran forzados a gritar el nombre del otro.

Soñó con su voz, desconcertante y seductora, llamandolo ...

Sobra decir que cuando desperto, sudoroso a las 3 de la mañana, se habia venido entre las sabanas.

Sin embargo, nunca antes Matt había pensado en Mello como "ese" tipo de compañero ... Hasta ahora. Recordar el sueño lo hacia excitarse hasta el punto en que necesitaba tocarse; lamentablemente, con su mano izquierda sosteniendo el cigarrillo y la otra sobre el volante, tal hazaña le resultaba imposible, asi que soporto "como un hombre". Desgraciadamente, luego se daría cuenta de que las "bolas azules" no eran un mito.

Se pregunto si, como en el sueño, Mello seguia viendose igual que el día en que se despidieron en el orfanato.

Tal vez ... ¿se habia pintado el cabello¿Bajado, o subido de peso? ... ¿Se tatuó o perforó alguna parte privada y perturbadora del cuerpo ? ...

.. Y ahi iba otra vez.

Se llevo la punta ardiente del cigarrillo a su antebrazo derecho, y se causo una punzante quemadura para despertar de sus ridiculas fantasias y sueños eroticos a mitad del día.

.. pero lo unico que hizo el ardor fue subirle la temperatura.

"... Maldición."

* * *

Horas después, llego a las afueras de Los Angeles, a un barrio de mala muerte. Pero al encontrar la dirección señalada, se encontró con que alguien la habia volado en pedazos.

De inmediato sospecho quién era "_alguien_".

* * *

Luego de seis meses de bloqueo, vuelvo .. con esto ù u .. (se da un latigazo) ¡MAAAAAAAL!

Pero es que, bueno, acababa de leer smutty fics MxM en la clase de computación, luego nos fuimos a Calculo, y el profe comenzo a dictar problemas de aplicación que incluian las palabras "organismo", "tuberculo", "cifilis", etc, etc, facilmente confundibles para una persona con la mente tan sucia y pervertida como mua ù uU

Se me estimulo el cerebro. Por eso me saqué un 7 ò oU

Lo del Mustang es real. El auto de Matt es un Mustang Boss 351 de 1971, edición limitada ...

.. ¿qué? xDD Soy gran fan de esos autos maravillosos y gastadores compulsivos de gasolina!!

Serán pocos capitulos, serán cortos, serán incoherentes, y no habrá uno que no contenga sexo y;o insinuaciones sersuales.

Eso es. FIN.

**R&R ?**

_Ceres Strifekeehl, _

_Junio, 2007._

_Parte de la Producción: "I'm a fuckin' lazyass"_


End file.
